Ninja Love
by eeveeluvr
Summary: May was just a regular temple girl living with her grandfather, the chief priest. One day, everything changed. May learns she is actually the Ninja Princess of Hoenn, who is at war with the other regions. In order to unite all the ninjas, May leaves her village to join the war among the other ninjas. Contestshipping! May contain other shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I got this idea from an otome game called 'Shall We Date?: Ninja Love' for iPhone. It's really fun and you should try it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way or form.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ninja Love

March 14, 1581

"Be careful May!" my grandfather called out to me as I slipped out the door, basket of food in my hands. I sighed. It's much too early for him to be awake. He really needs to stop worrying about me so much. I guess that's just how he is, being the head chief priest of Twinleaf. "I will! I'm just going to feed the Eevees!" I called back to him. The Eevees weren't mine, they're all strays. A whole family of them. I found them near the temple, and decided to take care of the for a bit. I saw him give a little nod of approval, then turn to go back inside the house.

As I came to the temple, I saw a man standing by the doorway. With a sword. I immediately became suspicious, for I had never seen this man before in my little village. And because, you know, he had a sword. I quickly hid behind the wall when he looked my way, but he saw me. I didn't move when he walked up to me, nor when he spoke to me.

"Miss? Are you alright? You look quite scared," he spoke in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes, I'm fine." He didn't seem dangerous, but looks aren't everything.

"May I ask what's in the basket you're holding?" he questioned, motioning towards my basket.

"It's just some food I was going to feed the strays."

"May I have a little bit of it?"

I was surprised, to say the least. Why would he want some of my food?

"Uh, sure," I said uncertainly. Why the hell did I just do that? What is wrong with me!

"Thank you very much, miss," he thanked me, tearing off a fairly large piece of bread. He walked away, eating it as he walked. Well, okay? This guy sure was strange.

* * *

As I walked inside the temple, all the little Eevees came running up to me, eagerly awaiting their food. They looked up at me with their big eyes and pawed at the ground with the furry paws. They were so cute! I took out the ripped loaf of bread and placed it on the floor.

"I'm sorry guys, there isn't a lot today. A...guy took some of it," I apologized to them. They didn't seem to mind that there was less, they just hungrily ate it, crawling over each other. I don't think they were listening to me. Ah, I feel loved. Note the sarcasm. They were so cute though, I couldn't be angry with them.

"See you all later," I said while I walked out the temple. I decided to go back to my little cottage, since there wasn't much for me to do now. I started to walk back home.

* * *

It was about dusk when I returned. As I walked up the front steps, I heard two muffled voices inside my house. That's strange, my grandfather and I are the only ones who live here. I pressed myself to the door so I could hear. Mind you, I'm not eavesdropping, I'm just secretly listening to their conversation. Anyway, I heard their voices clearer. I could distinguish my father's, but the other voice was definitely not one I recognized.

"I don't think it's a good idea," my grandfather protested.

"Please, she'll be fine. We are trained warriors," the other voice said. Wait a second, what? Who's this 'she'? And trained warriors? What now?

Suddenly, the door flung open. And smacked me in the face. With a yelp, I fell backwards into the bushes. Ugh, I can feel a bruise on my head already. Lovely.

"Oh my Arceus, are you alright, Miss? I am so sorry!" Two concerned brown eyes looked down at me. There was also a hand, offering to help me up.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little bruised." I took his hand and pulled myself up. "May I ask why you were in my house?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Your house?" Then he turned to my grandfather. "Is this her?" he asked, pointing to me.

"Yes, that's, May." They were talking about me?

The man turned back to me. "Hello, May, I'm Ash!" He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and shook it. "I'm here to take you to the Hoen region!" he told me. Hmm, Hoen. I've never been there, since I live in Sinnoh right now and it's very far away. I heard it's really nice there. I've always wanted to go someda- Wait. He's taking me there? Why!?

"Why are you taking me there?" I asked, worried. "What's going on?" I looked at my grandfather, who was nervously fidgeting with his fingers and looking at the ground. He knows something. I stared at him until he finally looked at me.

He sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. I knew I was going to have to tell you sometime, May. Come inside." He motioned for Ash and I to come inside. We glanced at each other before going in the house.

* * *

My grandfather sat down on a chair. "Sit down." He gestured toward the pillows on the floor. We sat down, awaiting to hear his story. Well, at least I was, Ash didn't seem that interested. He was staring down at his hands, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I guess I should tell you first that I'm not your grandfather. We are not actually related by blood," he started, giving me a grim smile. "Since your parents were killed, I took you in because there were no other relatives of yours that were able to take you." He paused, letting the news sink in.

I already knew my parents were dead, but he's not related to me? At all? That was a surprise. "Is that it?" I asked, not really wanting to hear more.

"I'm afraid not," Grandfather, I mean, the chief priest, told me. I was going to have to get used to not calling him grandfather. He had more to tell me? I hope it's not bad. Who am I kidding? With my luck, it will be absolutely horrible.

"May...you are the princess of Hoen, the origin of the ninjas."

* * *

**A/N What do you guys think? This is my very first story, so please tell me if I made any mistakes! Constructive criticism needed! And review if you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

***gasps* I can't believe so many people liked this story! I'm so happy! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the plot, I own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ninja Love

March 14, 1581

"W-What!?" I exclaimed in shock. "What!?"

I glanced at Ash, who didn't seem fazed at all. He simply sat there, inspecting his fingernails, waiting for me to get over the fact that I am a ninja princess.

"I already knew," he told me.

"How-" I began, then thought back to the conversation earlier.

_Flashback_

_"I don't think it's a good idea," my father protested. _

_ "Please, she'll be fine. We are trained warriors," _

_End of Flashback_

Wait a minute. Wouldn't that mean-

Quickly, I spun around and pointed to Ash. "You're a ninja!"

Looking up from his nails, he nodded. "Yes, I am."

Wouldn't that also mean, since I am the ninja princess, I basically control him? Hmmm... I'm using this power to my advantage. This is going to be very fun. Heeheehee.

Suddenly, a shout comes from outside, "Ash! We're here! Are you done yet!?"

Quickly standing up, Ash shouts back, "Almost!" He grabs my wrist and drags me outside.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"We're going to Hoenn, remember?" Oh yes. Now I remember.

* * *

Outside, I saw more people I didn't know. I presume they were also ninjas. There was peeved girl with fiery red hair, who was impatiently tapping her foot. Behind her was a tall guy with dark purple hair, scowling. Next to him was another guy with brown spikes, his arms casually crossed. On the ginger's right, there was a guy with a with a mop of chartreuse hair, smirking at her. Next to him was a happy girl with navy blue tresses up in a ponytail. There was also another girl with long brown locks, who was trying to calm down the red head.

The brunette guy raised his eyebrow. "Is this the princess?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, this is her."

The green-haired guy looked at me. "She doesn't look like she should be a princess."

"You don't look like you should be a ninja," I retorted. Gosh, what did I do to him? I don't even know him!

"Drew! Watch your mouth around the princess!" the girl with blue hair yelled at him. So his name was Drew.

"Yeah, you should know better," the brown-haired girl added.

Sweat dropping as the girls started to lecture Drew, the red head turned to me and smiled warmly. "Pleasure to meet you Princess. My name's Misty." She held out her hand for me to shake. I gladly shook her hand.

"My name's May." Misty nodded.

"Hello there, Princess," the spiky-haired guy took my hand and kissed it. "The name's Gary."

I could feel my face heating up. Wow, this is the first time someone has ever done that to me.

The blue-haired girl smacked him upside the head. "Stop being such a flirt! You're embarrassing her!" Whimpering, Gary retreated and ran behind the purple-haired guy.

She turned to me. "Sorry about that, he's an idiot," she told me. Ash started snickering behind me.

"I heard that!" Gary called out from his hiding place.

Ignoring him, she gave me a little wave. "Hi! I'm Dawn! And that is Leaf," she told me, pointing at the brown-haired girl who was now fighting with Gary over something. "And Mr. Grumpy over there," she gestured to the guy with purple hair, "is Paul."

They sure were an interesting group.

"Are you ready to go to Hoenn, June?" Drew asked me. I guess I wa- HEY! He called me June!

"It's May! M-A-Y!" I yelled at him.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Let's just get going," Ash suggested.

But...what about my grandfather? I saw him run out onto the front steps.

"May? You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?"

Swallowing, I stammered, "N-No." I ran as fast as I could into his open arms and hugged him tightly. Even if we aren't related, he will always be my grandfather. Always.

I began to cry softly into his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you."

"I am too, May, but you must go with them to Hoenn."

"I know."

Reluctantly, I pulled away from him. "I love you," I whispered, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"I love you too, May," he said softly.

Slowly, I shuffled up to the ninjas and mumbled, "Let's go."

They all gave me sympathetic looks, but started walking nonetheless. With one last wave to my grandfather, we set off to Hoenn.

* * *

We all kept navigating our way until we saw a huge forest in the distance. Leaf spoke up, "I think we should split up."

"Why?" asked Misty.

"Because we would be really conspicuous if we all go together."

"That's a good point. Especially since Giovanni's men might be in the forest," Gary pointed out. Giovanni. Wait, who?

"Who is Giovanni?" I asked, confused. Everybody turned to look at me.

"Your grandfather didn't tell you?" Ash asked.

"No, he didn't, Ash. You were there!" I told him.

"I wasn't paying attention!" he protested.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Typical Ash."

Drew turned to me. "There have been bandits around lately. They are hunting ninjas by Giovanni's orders. Giovanni is the leader of those bandits and is known for hating ninjas."

"Oh..."

Paul spoke. "Are we splitting up or what?" I think that was the first time I've heard him speak.

"Yeah," said Leaf.

What about me? I have no skills, so I couldn't defend myself if I wanted to.

"What about May?" Ash mentioned.

They pondered for a few minutes.

"I say May goes with Drew. He would be the best at hiding and defending her," Gary suggested.

"I was about to say the same thing," Dawn agreed.

What! What if I don't want to go with grass head! He's mean!

"What if I don't want to go with April?" Drew questioned. Point proved.

"I told you! Watch what you say around the princess!" Dawn exclaimed.

Misty gave him a do-it-or-you-die look, and he shut up. He strode over to me.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you, December."

"DREW!" Dawn screamed at him.

I balled up my hands into fists. "I told you, it's MAY!"

"See look! You're annoying her now!"

"Yeah, whatever, January." He flicked his hair, completely ignoring Dawn. Ok, seriously? He's so...urgh!

I sighed. This is going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

**Oh my Gosh! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/ favorited/ followed this story or me! I love you guys! ^^ Drop a review! Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, sorry for not updating for a while! ^^' I've been having a bunch of essays and reports literally thrown at me, and more to come. And I've been decorating for Christmas, I can't wait for Christmas! But enough excuses, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did though...oh boy...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ninja Love

March 14, 1581

"Can I put you down now?"

"Nope."

"You're too heavy!"

"Deal with it."

Drew was carrying me while we strolled through this lovely forest. I somehow got him to carry me, because I became tired after walking for countless hours. He still managed to be as quiet as a mouse, even though he was carrying me. He has to be, just in case Giovanni's troops might be lurking in the forest. I shivered. What would happen if they did find us?

Suddenly, I felt myself flying out of Drew's arms and crashing onto the ground. "Drew!" I yelled, then covered my mouth immediately after, remembering to be quiet. "What was that for?" I whisper yelled, sitting up. No answer. Panicking, I quickly looked around. There was no sign of him. Crap, where did he go? He couldn't have disappeared into thin air. Right? "Drew?" I looked around for him, again. Then, I heard a groan come out from under me.

"May, get the hell _off_ me," he grunted. I looked down to see a disgruntled Drew beneath me.

"Oh my Arceus, Drew! Are you alright?" I asked him, looking for any injuries on him.

"Yeah, I think so," he claimed, standing up, only to wince and fall down again.

"No, you are definitely not." I took off both of his boots, much to his protest, and my eyes found his red, swelling left ankle. It was horrible. Tentatively, I reached down and gently pressed on the swelling area. He didn't make any sounds, but when I looked up, his face was twisted in pain.

"We need to go, I'll be fine." He shakily stood up, holding onto a tree for support. "They'll find us if we stay here too long." I hate to say it, but he's right. We also need to find treatment for him, and the only way to do that is _get out of this freaking forest. _ Unless a miracle happens and we find some magic healing dust hanging on a tree. ...Yeah, not gonna happen.

Sighing, I ripped off a sleeve on my shirt and wrapped it tightly around Drew's ankle. "Let's go." He put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm on his back to support him (I repeat, only to support him!). My face suddenly felt hot. Am I blushing? No, I'm not. Definitely not. It's just...really hot in this forest. Yeah.

I looked at Drew's face; his expression was unreadable. I felt really guilty for making him trip. He spoke up.

"Could you slow down?"

I realized I was going at a much faster pace than him, and slowed down. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I caused you to sprain your ankle." I gestured towards his left foot.

"Don't blame yourself, princess, accidents happen. It's not like you pushed me off a cliff," he assured me, trying to make me feel better. It worked. Kind of. I guess that he's not all arrogant and a jackass after all. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Yeah, I know you need my sympathy to make you feel better."

"...Shut up."

* * *

**Well, whatdya think? :D Lol, sorry it's so short, I...ok, I don't have any excuses, but I'm sorry it's short! And thank you to those who reviewed! I love it when I get reviews! ^^ So, leave a review? **

**~Eevee  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! :D I'm writing this when I should be finishing my report... ah whatever. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Contestshipping would've been canon a long time ago. xD**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ninja Love

March 16, 1581

"Hey, Drew?"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering, why did everyone say that you and I should travel together?" Traveling on foot gave me a lot of time to think, and I started to wonder why the other ninjas volunteered Drew to travel with me.

"Probably because I can hide you easily."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"Um, you're going to push me into a hole if we ever run into Giovanni's men?"

"I wouldn't mind doing that actually."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. Kind of."

"...Whatever grasshead."

He chuckled and flicked his hair. "What I meant is that using my powers, I could easily hide you." Ohh...wait, powers!? When did he have powers?

"Powers? Like superpowers?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a little."

"What's your power then?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"I'm the camouflage expert," he explained, pointing to himself. "I can turn invisible if I sit still."

"Really? Let me see!" This is going to be interesting.

Smirking, he stopped walking and held himself steady with his stick. We found it near a tree back in the forest and I, being smart and resourceful, decided he could use it to help him walk so I wouldn't have to support him all the time. He looked like a young old man. If that makes sense.

Anyway, I waited for him to turn invisible. And he actually did! He kind of faded away into the air. At least that's what it looked like. I reached out to see if he was still there. As soon as I touched his arm, I could see him again. Furrowing my brow, I pulled my hand back, and he was invisible again.

"What?" I asked, confused. "You were visible when I touched you."

"Yeah, that's right. When I'm invisible, any living thing I touch turns invisible too. And we can see each other."

I nodded. So that's how he's going to hide me. Now it all makes sense. That's amazing! I wonder if he has any other powers. I'll need to ask him about it later. I looked up at the orange-red sky, admiring the sunset.

"We should set up camp for the night." Drew pointed to the sky. "The sun's setting."

"Yeah," I agreed. By setting up camp, we mean finding a patch of grass suitable enough for both of us to sleep on. It wasn't very comfortable, but it's the best we can do. I looked around, trying to find a place where we can rest for the night.

"May! Over here!" Drew shouted. I snapped my head up, realizing how far I had wandered away from Drew. I ran back to where he was standing. "Is this good enough for you?" he asked, poking the ground with his stick. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright."

"I'll make the fire," I volunteered. Not waiting for his reply, I walked away to search for firewood.

* * *

"Oh firewood! Where are yooou?" I sang, mentally smacking myself afterwards. What am I doing? I am really weird sometimes. Finding firewood, I scooped as much as I could into my arms and started to go the way back to Drew. Hopefully I don't get lost. Aw, I just jinxed it, didn't I? Crap.

* * *

Somehow, I made my way back without getting lost, thankfully. Probably because the smoke from Drew's fire was rising high into the sky. Yes, that's right; _Drew's_ fire. That ungrateful jerk went ahead and started his own fire, and he knew I was out collecting wood _for_ the stupid fire. I sighed. This guy is impossible.

"Something wrong?" Drew asked, turning to face me.

"Just thinking of how much of a jerk you are."

"You know you love it," he said, smirking. He looked evil as the fire cast shadows across his face.

I puffed my cheeks out in frustration. "Just be quiet, grasshead."

"You didn't deny it!" he sang, smirking wider in victory.

I sighed through my nose. "I don't like you!" I yelled at him. His smirk grew bigger, if that was possible. My face was burning, both from the fire's heat and me blushing. "Don't!" I said as he opened his mouth to say something. His smirk looked like it was going to split his face now. Shaking my head and giving up, I stared into the flames. After a moment, when I was sure the blush was gone, I spoke again.

"Hey Drew?"

"Yes? Are you finally brave enough to confess your undying love to me?"

I chose to ignore that comment. "Do the others have special powers? Like you?"

"Eh, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"...What are they?"

"Who's do you want to know first?"

"I really don't care."

"Alright."

* * *

**There's another chapter! Again, sorry it's so short! I'll make the next one longer, I promise. :D **

**Hey, guess what? I'm going to leave the first person up to you guys! My awesome reviewers! Vote on my poll for who's power you want to learn first! ^-^ **

**And one more note, I probably won't be updating until after Christmas, because I'm going to Hong Kong to visit my family and friends, and I'm not bringing my beloved laptop. D: Of course, my grandparents have a computer, but I don't know how to read Chinese characters... So MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! See you all later!  
**

**~Eevee  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Here's the next chapter! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokemon. FanFiction is the closest I will get.  
**

* * *

Ninja Love

Chapter 5

March 16, 1581

_**Previously:**_

_ "Do the others have special powers? Like you?"_

_ "Eh, yeah, I guess you could say that."_

_ "...What are they?"_

_ "Who's would you like to know first?"_

_ "I really don't care."_

_ "Alright then."_

* * *

I looked at Drew expectantly. "Well?" I asked.

"Don't be impatient, May," he mockingly scolded me. "A princess should never be impatient."

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not trying to, I'm just giving you much-needed advice on how to be a proper lady."

"Are you saying I'm not a lady?"

"Maybe."

"Grrr, I swear to-"

"A princess shouldn't swear either."

"Stop it!" I yelled as I tried to hit him. Chuckling, he ducked out of the way and grabbed my wrists. I tried to break free from his grip, but to no avail. He didn't even look like he was trying! He just sat there, smirking at me. Not knowing what else to do, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature, May."

"Hmph." I tried to cross my arms over my chest, but then remembered that Drew was still holding on to my wrists. Suddenly, he spun me around so my back was facing him, and pulled me into him. What the hell?

Okay, this is the most inappropriate time to say this, but I never noticed how...toned Drew's chest was. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I should not have thought that.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked.

"Zapdos, I need to teach you to defend yourself, May." He told me. "Look at how easily I got you. Arceus knows who's out there..." he trailed off, leaving me kind of freaked out. I looked around us. Nope, no creepers.

It was then I realized the position we were in. I was sitting on his lap, and he was holding my wrists, _still_, around my waist. My cheeks turned pink, again. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Uh, Drew?"

He snapped out of his pondering state. "Huh? What?"

"Um...could you let go...?"

He then also realized the position we were in. "Why? Does this make you feel uncomfortable?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes!" I squeaked.

Smirking, he let go of me and laughed. "You're fun to mess with."

"Shut up." I let out a small yawn and stretched out my arms.

"Tired?"

"Yes, a little."

"Then you go to sleep. I'll take watch."

I then remembered what we were talking about in the first place. "You have to tell me someone's power first!"

"Oh yes. We got off track didn't we?"

"Yeah..."

"How about I tell you about Paul."

"Sure."

"Well, Paul is our mind controller. He can control anyone to do anything he wants," he started, his voice becoming quieter, as if someone was around.

"No way!" I exclaimed. That is amazing! I thought that was impossible!

"Yeah, so don't make him angry."

"Thanks for the information."

"He also can turn into the shadows, kind of like how I can turn invisible."

Seems like Paul. My thoughts drifted away as I stared into the fire.

Drew broke the silence by speaking up. "Okay, you go to sleep. I know you're tired."

"Are you sure?" I yawned.

"Yes. Very," was his reply.

"Alright then. Goodnight." The last thing I heard was Drew stomping on the fire to put it out before I lost consciousness.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of rustling leaves. Figuring it was a harmless Pokemon, I closed my eyes and lay my forehead back on my pillow.

Wait, what pillow?

My eyes snapped open and I tried to get up, but someone's arms were wrapped around me. I couldn't see who it was, all I could see was black. Don't panic, May. I lifted up my hand and hit whoever this person was.

"Ow! What the hell, May?" Turns out it was Drew.

"You're asking me? What the hell were you doing?"

"You were shivering last night, so I decided to share some body heat." He glared at me while holding his head where I hit him. "That's some arm you got," he muttered, more to himself than me.

"Oh," I said quietly, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"You really need to stop hitting me," he remarked. "But it's okay."

_Rustle rustle_

Drew's head snapped up. He made a 'shhh' motion with his finger and looked around.

"What's wro-" I started to ask, but Drew's hand slapped over my mouth.

"Don't. Talk." he hissed.

I nodded, and he turned invisible. Since I was touching him, so did I.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as quietly as I could. "It could just be a Pokemon."

"It's not," he mumbled under his breath. "I heard footsteps. Human footsteps. Just stay still."

Biting my lip, I nodded.

"I can hear you guys you know. And see you too," a feminine voice called out to us.

* * *

**There we go! ^-^ Do you guys know who that girl is! Try and guess!**

**As you can see, Paul won the vote with 5 votes. O_o Do I even have that many reviewers?  
**

**Hope y'all had an awesome Christmas! I know I did!**

**I know I promised I would make this longer than last chapter, but I think it's still pretty short. Is it?  
**

**Cookies if you review! Oh, and happy new year! Can you believe it? One day until 2013! :O  
**

**~Eevee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely readers! ^-^ I know, I know, I haven't updated in a little while. Okay, a long while. Either way, I AM SO SORRY! I feel so bad! But here's the next chapter! :) Hope ya like it!**

* * *

Ninja Love

Chapter 6

March 16, 1581

_**Previously:**_

_"What's wrong?" I whispered as quietly as I could. "It could just be a Pokemon."_

_"It's not," he mumbled under his breath. "I heard footsteps. Human footsteps. Just stay still."_

_Biting my lip, I nodded._

_"I can hear you guys you know. And see you too," a feminine voice called out to us._

* * *

Who could that be? My eyes skimmed all over my surroundings. I don't see anyone! Drew didn't seem to see anyone either. If he did, he didn't tell me.

Suddenly, a figure literally popped out of a random tree, did three unnecessary flips, and landed perfectly on the ground, striking a pose. Squinting, I tried to see who it was. I could tell the person was female, but I was to far away to actually see any features.

"Hey, guys!" the girl cheerfully called, waving her arms frantically in the air. She then started racing towards us. As she came closer, I could tell who it was.

"Hi, Dawn!" I beamed, happy to see someone else other than Drew for a change. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought we were supposed to be splitting up," Drew added.

"We did, I just came across you guys!" she explained. "Actually, I found you guys this morning, but you looked so sweet! I didn't want to wake you up." Recalling what happened this morning, I found myself blushing. Smirking evilly, Dawn leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It'll only be a matter of time until you have babies!"

Oh Arceus. "Dawn!" I protested. "Shut up!"

"But I would love to see kids with green hair and blue eyes!" she gasped, clasping her hands together. "They'd be adorable!"

Processing what Dawn had said, Drew cleared his throat. "I'm still here you know. I'm not invisible."

How ironic. Realizing I was standing right next to him, I side-stepped a good length away from him. Wait a second, speaking of Drew's invisibility, how was Dawn able to see him when we were invisible?

"Hey, Dawn? When we were hiding from you, you said that you could see us. But we were invisible."

"What? Invisible?" She laughed. "What are you talking about?"

...What? I'm very confused now. I looked over to Drew and saw he was looking away suspiciously. "Drew? We were invisible, right?"

"Oh, did he tell you he could turn invisible?" Dawn asked, smiling like she knew something.

"Yes?" I answered unsurely.

"Well, he does in a way. I don't see it as turning invisible, since I can still see him. He just camouflages with the scenery. Like a Kecleon! You can still see him if you look really closely. Like, really really closely," she explained.

"Oh." I turned to Drew. "Why did you tell me it was turning invisible?"

"It is! Kind of. I didn't feel like explaining it to you. And..." he trailed off. "And it sounds cooler."

"Aw, Drewy wants to impress May!" Dawn cooed. Drew turned his face away. I could've sworn I saw the tiniest hint of pink on his cheeks. I decided to leave it alone.

"But you can see him?" I questioned, furrowing my brow.

"Yeah, she can. It's her power," Drew told me before Dawn could open her mouth.

"Really? What is it?" I asked, eager to learn someone else's power.

"Well, my power is associated with my senses: sight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell. Like for example, I have amazing vision. I can see things very far away and precisely!" Dawn giggled. "Cool, isn't it? That's how I was able to see you!"

That is really cool. Hearing of all these powers makes me want one. I wonder if I could-

"So guys, could I travel with you for awhile? If I'm not interrupting anything, of course," Dawn said, interrupted my thoughts. She nudged Drew in the ribs with her elbow and winked at him. Whatever that was supposed to mean. He just gave her a blank look in return.

"Of course!" I replied, just as Drew answered, "No way." I glared at him. "Why can't she?"

"Yeah, why can't I?" Dawn pouted.

"Because...because I said so." He crossed his arms. Did he really just say that? I sighed.

"But Drew..." Dawn made her eyes impossibly huge and glossy, and stuck her bottom lip out, giving him her best puppy pout.

"Crap," Drew muttered, averting his gaze anywhere but Dawn. I am guessing it's quite effective, if Drew can't handle it. My eyes darted back and forth from Dawn to Drew. How long is this going to go on? Hopefully not too long, I'm kind of hungry. Actually, scratch that, I'm really hungry. I actually haven't eaten anything since I left my village two days ago! Oh my Arceus, that's, like, a record! I need food! My stomach then decided it was time to growl. Drew foolishly opened his eyes and turned around, getting a glimpse of Dawn's cute face. She took advantage of this and hopped in front of him.

"You know what, fine. Come along. Whatever," he sighed exasperatedly. He then turned to me. "I'm guessing you're hungry?" he inquired. Dawn silently cheered behind him, happy that she was able to make him cave in.

"How did you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Lucky guess." He dug into his pocket, trying to find something. He pulled out something small and pink. A Pecha berry! He held it out. "Take it."

I gratefully snatched it from his hand. It was disturbingly warm, but I was so hungry I didn't even care.

"You are a pig, you know that?"

"Don't insult me!"

"I gotta agree with Drew on that one, no offense, May."

"Dawn! I thought you were on my side!"

"...How about I'm on both of your sides?"

"Come on, girls, we should start moving."

And with that, we went on our way.

* * *

**I'm am so sorry this chapter had a really sucky ending! TnT I hate it. **

**This is my first update of the new year! ...Yeah, it's pathetic. I know.** **But an EXTREMELY late happy new year!** **Haha...**

**Please review! XD You guys have no idea how happy they make me feel! The only reason I'm staying up late writing this for you when I have a crapload of homework is because I love you guys! :D Y'all are the best!**

**~Eevee**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, I can't believe how long it's been! :O I've missed you guys! February went by so fast, didn't it? I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! First of all, February is the month where a buttload of my friends/family have their birthdays! I've literally been birthday shopping at least 10 times! Whew. I died. Secondly, my poor laptop broke, and every time I tried to upload a chapter on my phone, it kept getting messed up, so I couldn't. My dad always hogs the family computer, and he shooed me away when I asked if I could use it so... :/ My dad is weird. Haha, I wonder if you guys are actually reading this. If you are, say potato in the reviews. xP Enough with my rambling, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Pokemon. (I think I forgot to do this in the last couple chapters...)  
**

* * *

Ninja Love

Chapter 7

March 23, 1581

Three figures silently watched the ninjas and the princess walk leisurely. But the princess was the only thing they were paying attention to.

"So, that's her?" a woman's voice whispered. "The ninja princess of Hoenn?" She pointed her finger at said girl.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," a man's voice answered.

"We just gotta get her to da boss, and I'll become top of da class!" a third voice cheered. "I can see it now..." The woman quickly scrambled over and clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet, you imbecile! They'll hear us!"

* * *

I was walking quite happily, until Dawn suddenly stopped in her tracks. Unfortunately, being behind her, I crashed into her back, sending me flying back onto Drew.

"Ow..." Pushing me off of him, Drew sat up, holding his head in his hands. "What the hell?"

Glaring at the grasshead, I stood up and dusted myself off. "Is something wrong?"

The blue-haired ninja said nothing. Instead, she put a finger to her lips and waves her hand, motioning for us to be quiet. She seemed to be listening for something, with her hand cupped around her ear. I didn't hear anything except a couple Pidgey chirping.

Oh, I forgot. Dawn has super-hearing.

Her eyes shifted from tree to tree as she looked for anything suspicious. After a moment of complete silence, she spoke up, "That's strange. I thought I heard talking."

"Are you sure it wasn't a Pokemon or something?"

"Dawn isn't the type to mistake things she hears, with her hearing and all," Drew answered for her, and glanced around. "I think something might be following us."

"Someone," Dawn corrected him. "Whoever it was, they were talking pretty loudly."

Drew and I looked at each other. We didn't hear a thing. So, they were probably whispering.

"Should we look around?" I asked. Maybe we could find this person.

"It would be best if we didn't," Drew said. "It could be one of Giovanni's men."

"I agree. Let's go." Dawn walked forward briskly, and I almost had to run to keep up with her. Looking back, I saw Drew shove his hands in his pockets and calmly walked behind me. I wonder who that was. I hope they don't hurt us.

* * *

"See what you did? You almost blew our cover!" A fuming woman balled her hands up into fists as she got ready to punch the lights out of her small partner.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again! Just don't hurt mee!" he wailed as he tried to shield himself from the woman's wrath. A vein popped out on the other male's forehead.

"Stop fighting! I don't know if you've noticed, but the princess already left!" he almost yelled, but remembered he did not want to be heard.

The two immediately stopped squabbling and looked down, only to find their target gone. "We have to find her again!" they cried in unison, and nimbly jumped into a different tree. Funny how Giovanni hates ninjas, they sure had the potential to be one.

The trio bounced from tree to tree, hoping they could catch up with the princess and her good-for-nothing companions. They would find them sooner or later, wouldn't they?

* * *

After walking for what I think was a few hours, we stopped for a break. "Berry?" Dawn offered me a big blue berry. I gratefully took it. We've been eating only berries for a while now. Good thing there are many types of berries. Ever since I went on this journey, I've been having less to eat than I usually do. I'm still not used to it. But it's not anyone's fault that I have such a huge appetite. I bit into my berry and a delicious mix of flavors filled my mouth. This is why I love Oran Berries.

Finally, Drew came back with a container of water. He handed it to me. "Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find a river."

"Thank you," I said to him and gave him a smile. He smirked and looked away, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Choosing to ignore Dawn softly cooing in the background, I inclined my head down and smiled. I was sure I was blushing too.

* * *

"Can we _please_ stop for the day? My feet are going to kill me!" I begged for the millionth time.

"No," the green-haired man sighed.

"Sorry Princess, we're going to have to keep going. We'll stop soon," promised Dawn.

"Oh, so you don't care that I'm going to die?" I asked in another, bound to fail attempt to stop walking.

"Hell yes, I care about you," Drew answered quickly, " But you're not going to die because of your feet. I'm not an idiot."

I heaved a sigh. Damn, I really hoped that would work.

Suddenly, Dawn stopped. Again. Luckily, I halted before I could crash into her.

"I hear something weird again, shush," she whispered, even though neither of us were making any sort of noise. From the corner of my eye, I could see Drew raise an eyebrow.

"It sounds like...running?" she said, not sure if she had heard right. Her head tilted sideways in confusion.

Then, a shrill voice could be heard.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

I whipped around to see two strangely dressed people standing side-by-side, a woman and a man.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"...Huh?" Dawn stared at them as they started to strike poses, as if they were doing some kind of dance. Drew looked just as confused and said nothing as he watched the two.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The magenta-haired woman twirled around as she announced her name.

"James!" The man with long blue hair smirked as he pulled out a rose from who knows where and threw it up in the air.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Drew questioned, furrowing his brows. They didn't acknowledge us as they kept shouting.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Meowth popped out from behind them and landed in front of their feet. "Meowth! Dat's right!" They all positioned themselves in a strange pose, thoroughly finishing their chant.

We stared at them, flabbergasted(1). What just happened?

"Team Rocket!?" Dawn shrieked.

"_You_ are Team Rocket!?" Drew guffawed. They looked at each other, then burst out laughing. I didn't understand what was so funny, but it seemed to be hilarious because they just fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

Team Rocket didn't understand either. "Yeah, we're Team Rocket, got a problem?" the woman -now known as Jessie- barked.

"Team Rocket is the most amazing organization in the world! How dare you laugh at us!" A vein appeared on his forehead as they continued to laugh.

Soon, their laughs began to die out as they slowly stopped laughing. They stood up, wiping the tears out of their eyes.

"Now tell us, what was so funny?" James demanded.

"It's just that you're supposed to be the notorious, merciless Team Rocket, and just look at you!" Dawn giggled.

"We are the notorious, merciless Team Rocket!" Jessie stomped her foot angrily.

"Really?" Drew asked rhetorically. "Giovanni must be one hell of a leader," he snorted.

Giovanni? Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket? I glanced at the irritated trio. The evil, malicious Giovanni was the leader of them. A grin found its way onto my face. I could see why Dawn and Drew thought it was so funny. This is ridiculous! I couldn't help but snicker.

"You too? Ugh!" A frustrated Jessie threw her hands up into the air. "Whatever. The only reason we're here is to take you," she pointed to Dawn, "to the boss. He wants the ninja princess killed!"

Dawn blinked. "Me?" She pointed to herself. Drew facepalmed.

Sighing, he pushed Dawn to Team Rocket. "Go on, Dawn. You heard them. They want the ninja princess, and that's you."

Dawn looked back at him, giving him a 'what-are-you-doing' look. Then, she figured it out. "Yes, we surrender. Take me, O powerful Team Rocket," she played along. She knelt on her knees in front of Team Rocket. They blinked. "Really?" James asked, confused. After Jessie glared at him, he quickly composed himself, "I-I mean, come with us."

Jessie turned to Drew and I. "And you," she pointed to us, "you get far away from here. And you better not tell _anyone_, or we will get revenge!" And with that, they scurried away with Dawn. I saw her smirk and wave at me.

"Come on, May, let's go." Drew grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. My eyes wide, I watched Team Rocket run away with Dawn. I can't believe Drew had just let them take her like that!

I jerked my hand away from his. "How could you do that! Just because you need to protect me doesn't mean you can sacrifice her like that! What is wrong with you?"

He sighed. "Don't worry, Dawn will be perfectly fine. She is a well-trained ninja; I'll bet money she will be safe. Especially with those idiots." He rolled his emerald eyes. "She'll catch up with us sooner or later."

I suddenly felt stupid for not thinking that. She was a trained ninja for Arceus's sake! How did I not know that?

"Let's go." He held out his hand. When he saw me hesitate, he sighed. "Come on. I don't bite." He smirked.

I giggled and took his hand in my own, and started to make our way through this damn huge forest.

* * *

**(1) Don't you just love that word? Flabbergasted flabbergasted flabbergasted**

**-_- I am not proud of this ending. I really fail at endings. But hope you liked it! :D **

**I know, the little Contestshippy moment at the end was kind of OOC. I couldn't help it. It just popped into my head...and it just happened. x3**

**You guys aren't mad at me for making Dawn get 'kidnapped' by Team Rocket, right? I hope not. I love writing Team Rocket's characters, it's so fun! Did they seem OOC to you? I tried my best. :/ I always liked their old motto better than any of the new ones, so I used it. XD **

**So...see ya later! ~Eevee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! *receives glares* Okay, I'm sorry! I'm not good at updating often. But hey, at least I updated, right? Okay. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Ninja Love

Chapter 8

March 30, 1581

"Ahh!"

Two emerald orbs looked at me for the tenth time. Another sigh could be heard.

"You are so clumsy, what am I supposed to do with you?"

We had gotten to a rough patch of the forest. I was falling, tripping, and tumbling over basically everything in sight. I'm lucky I haven't broken anything yet. A hand reached towards me, yet again, to pull me up. I grabbed it and was lifted off the ground onto my feet.

"I dunno. But thank you," I said and made sure to watch my step even more carefully. I doubt that would stop me from tripping again, but still.

Drew smirked and continued to lead the way, his hand on his belt where he stored his shurikens, just in case. Now that I have been traveling with him for such a long time, I know that he is a particularly cautious ninja. Not that ninjas aren't already very cautious.

As we walked through the brush and foliage, I could've sworn I saw his shoulders tense up. Maybe it was my imagination, since he would have said something if he heard something dangerous. I looked at him again and he went back to the way he was before, almost relaxed.

Huh, he probably heard a Pokemon or something. Are there even Pokemon in this forest? I don't think I have ever seen one yet, and we've been trying to get through it for weeks! Maybe I should ask Drew. But how would he know if there are Pokemon or not? He doesn't live here or anything. I guess there would be a couple Caterpie and Beedrill and other bugs, since this is a forest. How big is this forest anyway? I swear, we have been walking through it for at least three weeks. When are we going to ge-

My train of thought was interrupted when I fell over another rock. "Ow..." Why did nature put so many obstacles here?

"Really, May? Why are you falling so much?" the green-haired ninja inquired and raised a brow. "It's not like this area is much different from the rest of this place."

"I didn't just fall. I also stubbed my toe this time," I sulked and cradled my poor toe. "And it is so different here! There's a bunch of rocks and branches!" I pointed to six other rocks I could have, and probably would have, tripped over.

"But I haven't fallen once. I just simply stepped over them," he deadpanned. He even gave me a demonstration of him stepping over the rock. Screw him.

"You know what, forget it." My toe felt better, so I stood up and started to walk. The oh-so-nimble Drew started to follow me.

"May..."

"What!"

"...Rock."

"I know! I actually saw that one, Drew!"

* * *

A loud growl pierced the silence. My hand flew to my hungry stomach. "Ahaha..." I laughed embarrassedly, "Can we eat?"

Drew turned around and slung the water canteen off his shoulder. "Yeah, why not?" He placed it on the ground where I assumed we would be stopping for the night. "Come on, we're going to go find berries."

Just then, a dark blue berry dropped from the tree above him and bounced onto the ground. We both cast our eyes up and saw a tree ripe with Bluk berries.

"Ohh..."

* * *

It was silent except for the sound of us biting into the berries. I didn't want to talk anyway. I was eating.

I looked up at Drew and saw his mouth was completely black. This sight made me choke on the current berry I was swallowing. He glanced at me, wondering why I started to laugh, and choked on his own berry. After a couple wonderful seconds of us choking on Bluk berries, we both started to laugh at each other. I pointed a finger at him.

"Your mouth! It's totally black!"

"Yours is too, May. You look ridiculous." He wiped off the juice from his face onto his sleeve. He took notice of my very black mouth and smirked. I could tell he was holding back laughter.

"Shut up," I snapped. I searched for something to clean my face with; my skirt was already dirty enough from tripping earlier.

Just then, I felt a soft cloth on my chin. I twisted around and found Drew cleaning my face. My cheeks became a lovely rosy red; his face was really close to mine. Too close, in fact. I don't know if he noticed. "Hold still, or I can't get this off." So, I decided to stay still so my mouth wouldn't be stained with berry juice.

At last, he pulled away and my face was clean. "Uh, thank you," I said, my voice shrill. I hurriedly lay down on the ground and rolled so my back was facing him. "Goodnight!" I squeaked.

"...Goodnight?" Drew skeptically replied, and lay down on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Alright, if you say so..."

Yep, he had no idea. No idea at all.

* * *

**Okay, you got me. Yes, this is a filler chapter, but who doesn't like fillers? :D But seriously, I had writer's block, so this was the result. Wait. Then it wouldn't be writer's block, would it? Like, I can still write, but not for the main plot. Am I confusing you? Hope not. But I probably am so I'm just gonna stop talking about this.**

**I dunno if you noticed, but ya know how it says the date and the year at the beginning of the chapter? Well, I've been skipping some days, so they've been traveling for quite a while now. :) I'll leave it to your imagination on what they were doing on those days I didn't write about. If you know what I mean *eyebrow waggle* NO IM JUST KIDDING DON'T LISTEN TO ME.**

**I promised myself that I would update at least once per month, so that's why this chapter was pretty short. I came up with it all today. I literally sat in my room and forced myself to write words. Yeah, I'm sowwie! **

**Welp, that's all I gotta say, so ta-ta for now! And maybe on your way out you could leave a review for me? C:**

**Ps. Happy super duper late Easter! Wish I coulda updated sooner to tell you this! XD**

**~Eevee**


	9. Chapter 9

Ninja Love

Chapter 9

April 5th, 1581

"Hey, haven't we passed that same tree before?" I pointed to a very tall, thick tree with its roots bursting out of the ground like tentacles of an Octillery. It was a strange tree.

"No, I don't think so." The grass head didn't give the tree a glance as he continued to walk, a different direction than before. I shook my head and followed, not wanting to get separated from him. I took in my surroundings. Unfortunately, they were very familiar...

"Drew, we _have_ been here before!" I exclaimed. His hand ran through his already messed up hair.

"I know, I know." He spotted another way we could take and pulled me through the opening. It was very narrow, littered with leaves and rocks and tiny trees. But at least it was different, and we hadn't been through it before. Drew turned a corner and made his way through another opening through the trees. I, of course, followed suit. Like I had a choice anyway. We came across a very tall, thick tree with its roots bursting- wait. Ugh.

"Dammit! How are we coming back here every damn time?" Drew swore. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "We're lost," he admitted, finally.

"No doubt about it." Sighing, I sat down at the bottom of the big tree. "We have been walking around for hours! I'm actually quite winded."

"Quit complaining," he told me. "And you're supposed to be a princess," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He smirked.

* * *

After resting for a good ten minutes, we started to explore for a way through again. We were in another cluttered area. I was busy stepping over shrubs and rocks when Drew swiftly pulled out his sword, a katana. This took me by surprise and I almost toppled over a rock.

"Wha-"

"June, shut up," he shushed me. "I heard yelling." I was about to protest that my name wasn't June, but I figured that was best for another time. His free hand found mine and soon we camouflaged with the forest. I looked around for what it could possibly be this time.

A hooded man dressed in all black dropped down from the trees. In his hands were two nun chucks, connected together with chains. "Shit, we lost 'em again," he sighed. Oh Mew, he was looking for us!

"It's your fault for being an idiot," a different voice said. It sounded almost mechanical, like a robot, and it was obviously female. But there was only one person in front of us, and he was definitely a man. I could see Drew furrow his brows out of the corner of my eye. He was confused too. He slowly sheathed his sword.

The man and the other voice bickered for a little while more, and then left in search of us. Shoot. I let go of Drew's hand and released a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"We have to keep going, just keep a low profile. Don't get caught," he murmured. Silently, he started to walk the same way the man went. He motioned for me to follow him. As if I hadn't been already.

We maneuvered through the woods, careful not to make a sound. Drew kept looking behind him to check that I wasn't being my clumsy self and blowing our cover. I blew my fringe out of my face. That jerk.

* * *

Come to think of it, that man is pretty slow. We've caught up to him and had to wait for him to move forward multiple times. He's looking for us. Oh Arceus. I keep scaring myself, I need to stop doing that. We caught up to him, and waited for him to move like we usually would do, but this time he stopped and _sat down_. Now how were we supposed to get through without him noticing us?

I was suddenly pulled to my left into some other opening by Drew. "We're going to have to sneak around him. You able to do that?" His eyes bored into mine, waiting for an answer.

"Y-yeah, I c-can do that," I stuttered, then moved up so he wouldn't tease me for blushing. Ugh, what has been wrong with me these days! I don't think I've ever felt this...scared before. I know Drew will protect me no matter what though. It's his job. But I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I caused him to die. So I'm going to try as hard as I can to not get myself killed. I hope that will be enough. He better start teaching me self defense soon.

"Good. Don't mess this up, okay?" he whispered, and pulled me forward, his other hand perched on the handle of his weapon. "That way." He motioned with his head to an opening in the trees and we slipped through.

It was awkwardly silent. But I shouldn't talk or we might get caught by that man. I shuddered and shook the thought out of my head. No negative thoughts, May. Good thoughts, good thoughts...

I was interrupted from my train of good thoughts about little baby Eevees by Drew pulling me another way through the trees. "I think we passed him," he informed me, looking behind us into the foliage.

"That's good," I say, relieved we were safe. He simply nodded and kept on shuffling through the ridiculously thick forest. He looked over his shoulder again and smirked.

"Yep, we're clear," he confirms. I smile at him.

Suddenly, we hear rustling. Not just a little rustling, but a _lot_ of rustling. I knew it was too good to be true. I hear Drew mutter a long string of swear words under his breath, and then he starts to run, basically dragging me along with him. "Run like hell, we got to get away." He slows down to run behind me, since the noises did come from behind. I ran like the wind. Suddenly, I spot a little opening through the trees. I bet we could both fit through. Not bothering to measure, I pull Drew's hand towards it. I jerk him into the hiding place. Not even surprised, he wraps his hand around my wrist and grips his sword, panting a bit.

We both press our backs against the tree trunks and wait. We hear nothing, so that meant the man already ran ahead. Drew inches his head out of the hiding spot and checks for any sign of the guy. He steps out and motions for me to come out as well. I cautiously place my foot outside and sit down next to him to catch my breath. "Sorry," he says after a moment of silence.

I look up at him. "What are you saying sorry for? You did nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did. I wasn't careful enough, and we almost got killed because of that. I'm sorry, May." He sighs.

"But the most important thing is that we didn't get caught, right? Nobody's perfect, and that includes you," I assure him. He better not say something to ruin the mood.

"Yeah..." he trails off. He then suddenly seems to remember that we were supposed to be walking and drags me up. "Let's go."

We step into another pathway and continue walking. Then, all of a sudden, we hear a shout come from above.

"Aiyah!" A hooded man lands in front of me, his nun chucks glinting, ready to strike. I froze in terror as he started to bring down his weapon on me. It was like everything was going in slow motion. Suddenly, Drew's arm was around my waist and I was yanked behind him while he swiftly pulled out his sword and blocked the attack. All in a matter of seconds. I shut my eyes tightly against his back. I feel so helpless; I can't do anything!

Drew's eyes are cold as ice as they stare at the man. The man stares back, a smirk gracing his face. Then, Drew's eyes widened in realization.

"You..."

* * *

Hahaha...hi guys! *sweatdrop* How are ya? ...

OK I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE TWO MONTHS FORGIVE ME I FEEL SO BAD I'M SO SO SORRY! I've just been really lazy...and I just didn't know how to write this chapter, like I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't know how to write it and make it good. Hope I did okay :D But I definitely know what's going to happen in the next chapter, so expect chapter ten much sooner!

But anyway, who do you think that hooded man is? (Hint: it's a man xP)

Yeah...that's all I gotta say. So, ta-ta for now!

P.S. HAPPY(LATE) INDEPENDENCE DAY!

~Eevee


End file.
